1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to photovoltaic modules and processes for manufacturing and installing photovoltaic modules.
2. Description of the Background Art
Photovoltaic (PV) cells, also referred to as “solar cells,” are well known devices for converting solar radiation to electrical energy. Photovoltaic cells may be packaged together in a photovoltaic module. The PV module may include a plurality of interconnected photovoltaic cells in a laminate, and an external junction box attached to the laminate, including leads and connectors which allow modules to be interconnected electrically.
PV modules are typically installed on a support structure at the installation site. The PV modules are typically then electrically interconnected with the leads from one module to the next in series, or to a common bus in parallel, or a combination of series and parallel connections.